Her Smile
by XxAsh95xX
Summary: Her heart was breaking all over again. So she did what she did best, she put on a smile that looked so real even she would believe it. Troyella
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

My schools are not like other schools everyone try's to be nice to everyone although some people are still stuck up. But I'm lucky I'm in the "It" crowd, we don't think of ourselves as popular but everyone seems to think that we are. My Best friends are Taylor, Miley, Kelsi, Sharpay, Troy, Chad, Ryan, Zeke and Jason. Taylor and Chad, Zeke and Shar, Ryan and Miley, Jason and kelsi had all been dating each other for just over a year the time changing with each couple. I unfortunately am single but I wish troy was with me instead of that slut.

I am so happy its the last day of term and it will be Christmas soon! Everyone's coming to my house for Christmas because all our parents are best friends. I hope Troy doesn't bring that slut Candy, she is head cheerleader all my friends seems to like her because she acts so nice well everyone except me and Shar she is probably my best friend other than Troy and we both feel that candy like her nose is fake. But we don't say anything because we don't want them to think we are bitches........but we can be if we want to. Plus they might not believe me because I am hopelessly in love with Troy even though if they bring it up I deny it.

"For Christ sake" Sharpays voice filled my ears as I realized all my friends and candy were looking at me. I smiled innocently realizing that Sharpay had been talking to me. Taking a chance after all Sharpay was talking to me, I decided to say "Pink?"....................I don't think sharpay fell for it.

"I don't know why I even bother talking to you, see ya later. Everyone at my house at 7 Okay?" Sharpay asked hugging me.

"okay" I replied waving goodbye as everyone left. I turned around expecting to see Troy so he could drive me home like he does every day. Instead of seeing Troy I saw an empty hall way. Great he ditched me now I have to walk home in the freezing cold.

* * *

An hour later i walked through the door frozen not because of the cold I could handle that but I couldn't believe what had just happened to me, Derek it was all his fault and yet i was so scared, I kept blaming myself. I felt a tear run down my cheek, I had cuts and bruises all over my body I had to tell my mom. I walked into the kitchen to see my mom and my auntie Lucy, she's not really my auntie she is Troy's mom.

"Oh my god sweetie what happened?" My mom asked.

"I was... he... he was drunk.......he just kept hitting me" I said barley able to find my voice.

"What? Who?" Auntie lucy's voice asked me.

"A boy from my class" I replied still shaking.

"Lets get you to the hospital" My mom replied.

The next few hours were a blur I was at the hospital the police came i made a statement, my mom said everyone was in the waiting room but I didn't get a chance to see them because they .

"Sweetie, everyone wants to see you can i let them in."my mom asked me.

"who's here?" I asked, I only wanted to see Troy or Sharpay.

"Shar, Zeke, Kelsi, Jason,Ryan, Miley, Chad and Taylor." Mom replied. He didn't even come. Maybe he didn't know.

"Just shar tell the others I'm sorry" I replied my mom went out and Shar came in a few minutes later.

"Hey" she said softly, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"He didn't come" I told her she gave me a short smile.

"I know I could kill him, we tried calling him and the one time he did pick up we didn't get a word in I think he was making out with Candy" sharpay replied getting angry at the thought of him, then shuddering at the thought of Candy.

"I want to go home" I said softly and Sharpay nodded.

"Do you want me to stay over?" She asked and I nodded.

"I just need to go back to my house and get my stuff. I'll go get your mom and I will meet you at yours" She said and hugged me. My mom came in and we left.

**Sharpays POV**

I went back to my house with everyone minus Troy to get my stuff when the door bell rang.

"Can someone get that?" I yelled down the stair there was a few grunts in reply, I'm guessing everyone was in the home cinema. I got up rolling my eyes and answered the was Troy so I just closed the door on him I don't think I can go near him with out hitting him.

"Are you guys made at me because I left Gabby at school and forgot to drop Gabby of at her house and left her at school." He yelled through the door.

It was all his fault, If he had taken Gabby home instead of being with that slut she wouldn't have been beaten to a pulp. Zeke realizing I was about to kill Troy held me back.

"Its all your fault" I yelled at a rather scared looking Troy.

"whats my fault?"he replied

"If you had dropped her home derek wouldn't have..." I said trailing of if I say it out loud that means it is real, my best friend was hurt by a low life human.

"What? what?" Troy asked

Taylor seemed to be the only one who could say it "he beat her" She told him tears in her eyes.

"On the way home from school" Zeke added.

I looked a Troy who was sort of Frozen on the spot. I told the others i had to go to gabby's and left.

**Troys POV**

I can't believe it this it's all my fault, I have to see her. I got in my car and followed sharpay. When we arrived I saw Sharpay heading for me god is she scary when she is mad.

"what do you want Bolton?" She hissed at me and I swear her eyes went red.

"I just want to see Gabby and tell her im sorry" I replied I know sharpay is tough but I am getting in that house no matter what.

**Gabbys POV**

I heard sharpay yelling outside, well china could hear sharpay yelling, so I looked outside and saw Troy and Sharpay arguing then the two heading for my house both fighting to get to the door first. I sat back down on my bed and I saw them come in Troy pulling me into his arms and he let me just cry. I fell asleep that night trying to believe it was going to be alright because i had all these people that love me. But I couldn't help thinking that Troy doesn't love me in the same way I love him.

* * *

The next day the everyone and Candy went to the mall. Everyone except me, shar and Candy had gone to get lunch, we were just getting some extra things when I saw Derek only Shar out of the whole gang new that he was the one that did that to me.

"Shar look" I said hidding behind my friend.

"Oh so he was the one who did it to you" Candy's shrill voice came "remind me to thank him" she said smirking.

"Listen you little bitch Troy is gonna drop you like a hot potato, when he hears what you just said to his best friend" Sharpay said letting her mean side run free.

"Like he would care what you two think, he told me yesterday he is only friends with gubby because your smart and you help him with his home work. he also said that yesterday you were begging for it and that you had it coming, you little slut" candy replied.

My eyes started tearing I had to get out of their so I did what I had been having to do a lot lately, I put on the smile that even I would believe was real, the only way one of my friends could tell it was fake is if they looked into my eyes. I turned to Sharpay and I said I was going home for the day and walked out. Never wanting to talk to anyone and from that moment I decided that I would never allow anyone to see me that weak again. From now on I had a feeling that I would be seeing that smile more often, everyone would.

It had been a couple of days since the time at the mall and I hadn't talked to anyone.

* * *

The whole gang except gabby was at shar's house luckly candy was at cheer practice or sharpay would have thrown a fit.

"so wheres gabster?" chad asked taking a hand full of chips getting crumbs everywhere, which then cause sharpay to send him a death glare that would scare the devil.

"I don't know i tried phoning her but she wont pick up ill try again"shar said picking up the phone.

"hello?" came gabbys giggling voice.

"hey gabs" shar said.

"hold on shar" gabby said and then everyone heard her say to someone on the other end.

"Yes I love you lots Tom!" gabby said to someone who's name was apparently named tom. Everyone went silent was she serious? The boy's looked at troy to see how he would react they new Troy had feelings for mean no one new she had a boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i own nothing**

* * *

_Previously on Her Smile_

_"hello?" came gabbys giggling voice._

_"hey gabs" shar said._

_"hold on shar" gabby said and then everyone heard her say to someone on the other end._

_"Yes I love you lots Tom!" gabby said to someone who's name was apparently named tom. Everyone went silent was she serious? The boy's looked at troy to see how he would react they new Troy had feelings for mean no one new she had a boyfriend._

* * *

"Who's that?" Sharpay demanded mad her best friend hadn't told her she was in a relationship. Not giving gabby a chance to answer "we are coming over" she barked hanging up the phone.

**5 Minutes earlier Gabby's POV**

I heard a knock on my balcony door and looked up to see Tom, he is one of my best friends outside of my school friends, last year are friendship grew a lot stronger as he confided in me and confessed to being gay, i kind of already knew though. I'm the only one that knows as he isn't ready to tell anyone else yet but he knows that when he is ready I will be here for him one hundred percent.

"Hey" I said not looking away from the TV.

"You still upset bout lover boy" he asked me sympathetically. He new me way to well he was the only person in the world that could see through my fake smile, which was because he fake smiles all the time to other people.

"My parents keep asking me why I haven't got a girlfriend" he complained jumping next to me one the bed.

"Make one up" I replied shrugging my shoulders. The moment I said it I regretted it because I know the look on tom's face and it's the look he gets when he has thought of something he knows I'm not going to like.

"What?" I asked he was about to speak but luckily my phone rang and I heard tom ranting on about how nice I am and how pretty I looked today making me laugh.

"Hello?" I said still laughing at Tom.

"Hey Gabs" it was shar, I haven't heard from her for ages.

"hold on shar" I told her and listened to what tom was saying

"We could pretend to be dating we could even tell people we got married I would be okay for the rest of my life" Tom said not seeing anything wrong with his plan forgetting the fact that I have a life and I would like to really date a guy who likes girls!

"Yes I love you lots Tom" I said sarcastically.

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit" he stated looking rather annoyed.

I turned back to the phone and heard shar practically yell "Who's that?" I was about to answer but she cut me of again.

"We're coming over!" and with that she hung up.

"uuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrgggghhhhh, i hate my life! i hate my life! i hate my life!" I moaned banging my head against the head board.

"It would be so much better if you were pretending to be in love with a gay sex god like me!" Tom said going of into fantasy world. I knew it wouldn't be long before everyone got here because everyone lived on the same street and I'm guessing they were at Shar's so it would be soon.

"Hey lets go to the club tonight" Tom yelled jumping up and down.

"What so I can bring you home drunk" I asked and he huffed.

"Im going to get some pop tarts!" He replied going of in a mood downstairs.

"Bring me one!" I yelled after him I heard him mutter something that I think were swear words but cant be sure, I like to think he was saying "yes oh lovely one" but not sarcastically.

**Tom's POV**

I was heading down getting the pop tarts for me and Gabby, who does she think I am her personal slave? First she wont pretend to be in love with me then she wont take me to the club and now she wants me to get a pop tart for here. There was a knock on the door I guess I better get it because God forbid Gabby should get of her arse.

"Hello? and welcome to the home of Gabriella Montez run while you still can before she makes you one of here slaves to" I said to a group of people letting them in. I hope they are her friends and not strangers trying to kill us.

"You must be Tom" a blond told me.

"Yes, you must be the people Gabby's always talking about" I said.

"were the bloody hell is my sodding pop tart" I heard Gabby yell form her room.

"Gosh I'm coming" I replied and lead the others upstairs.

**Gabby's POV**

I heard my bedroom door open and didn't bother looking up.

"I guess I will go to the club and we can both get drun.. hey guys!" I said seeing everyone looking at me what a shocker I'm a normal teenager!

"Gabs you drink?" Chad asked looking horrified.

"Does she drink?" Tom asked laughing and then started imitating me the one time had been drunk before. I hit him hard and took the pop tart saying he was an moron and an arsehole.

"If he is an arsehole why did you say you loved him?" Taylor asked looking confused.

"Because I am an all around sex god and lets face it who wouldn't want some of this" Tom said pointing at his body. I rolled my eyes and looked at the gang Shar was laughing obviously realizing it was all a joke. I looked at Troy who looked a bit upset but I couldn't understand why.

"I was joking Tom's..."I was about to say gay but I realized that he would never forgive me if I told them without his permission

"Gay" Tom said not really caring what they thought.

"So gabby are we going or not because if we are we have to pick out an outfit for you!" he added I noticed Troy looked happier when he found out me and Tom aren't a couple but I was proberably just imagining it.

"Im staying here" I said.

"Fine ill tell the Italian guy you said hi" he said smirking and walking away but not forgetting to say "Tell lover boy how you feel, before him and that thing you were telling me about get married and have kids."

"Theirs a lover boy?" Taylor asked.

I sighed running my hand through my hair. "Never mind" I replied. "so why did you guys come?"

"Can't we come see you, we haven't seen you in ages" Chad asked pretending to be hurt.

"Yeah lets go to that club Tom was talking about" shar said walking into my closet.

I was about to reply when I heard shar scream I ran into my closet and saw her holding a see-threw black dress that went about half way up my thigh, with spaghetti straps.

"What?" I asked.

"My little girls growing up" she replied faking tears I rolled my eyes at smiled slightly the first real smile in a long time shar saw this and smiled as well.

"When did you wear that?" asked a skeptical Chad with all the other boys looking at me.

"The other day." I replied not looking at them.

"Did anyone touch you?" Zeke asked looking pretty mad like the other boy's they always treat me like Im their baby sister.

"You guys Im really tired can I call you tomorrow and we will do something" I said pretending to be tired. Everyone was walking out the door when Troy stayed behind.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked me.

"Sure, what's up?" I asked sitting on my couch.

"Candy told me what happened in the mall" he said sitting opposite me.

"She did?" I asked confused why would she tell him she had a go at me.

"Why did you yell at her, she was really upset" He asked.

"What?! she yelled at me you know she doesn't like me" I replied beginning to raise my voice.

"Well why would she be upset if she yelled at you?" He yelled.

"She was faking it I can't believe you would believe her over me!" I replied slightly yelling now I was getting mad.

"Can't you just say sorry to her and get along?" He replied rolling his eyes.

"Why I didn't do anything wrong!" I replied now yelling.

"Your so stubborn" he said standing up, as did I.

I was about to yell at him some more when all i could think bout was kissing him. He grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss it took me by surprise but I started to kiss back straight away. He started kissing my neck and took my top off before trailing kisses from my neck to my stomach back to my lips.

I ripped his shirt off and rubbed my hands all over his chest. He started pulling my trousers down and I did the same to him we shouldn't be doing this my head was telling me to pull back, I mean he had candy and theirs that Italian guy as Tom called him who's real name is James who seems to really like me. I was about to pull away when I was reminded what shar told me to do a few weeks ago "stop thinking with your brain for a bit and start thinking with your heart" so I decided to think about how good this feels and I'm going to thank sharpay shar because she was right this feels so much better than what would have happened if I had pulled away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing**

* * *

_Previously_

_"Your so stubborn" he said standing up, as did I._

_I was about to yell at him some more when all i could think bout was kissing him. He grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss it took me by surprise but I started to kiss back straight away. He started kissing my neck and took my top off before trailing kisses from my neck to my stomach back to my lips._

_I ripped his shirt off and rubbed my hands all over his chest. He started pulling my trousers down and I did the same to him we shouldn't be doing this my head was telling me to pull back, I mean he had candy and theirs that Italian guy as Tom called him who's real name is James who seems to really like me. I was about to pull away when I was reminded what shar told me to do a few weeks ago "stop thinking with your brain for a bit and start thinking with your heart" so I decided to think about how good this feels and I'm going to thank sharpay shar because she was right this feels so much better than what would have happened if I had pulled away._

* * *

**Troy's POV**

I woke up in gabby's bed I saw she was about to wake up I pulled her closer to me loving the feeling of her skin against mine. She started opening her eyes and then woke up properly so we could talk.

"Did that really happen" she asked looking confused.

"yes, do you regret it?" I asked if she said yes I really don't know what I would do.

"Not even a little bit, what about you?" she asked clearly nervous as to how I would react.

"I don't regret it, so what does this put us?"I replied.

"I don't know I mean you have candy and even though I don't like her no one deserves to be cheated on and there is this that guy that really likes me." she said looking upset.

"Do you like him the way he likes you" I asked.

She made a face and shook her head "he's...okay."

**

* * *

**After a few minutes of silence Gabby finally managed to pull up enough courage ask Troy "Are you gonna break up with candy?"**A**

"But gaahhhhaabbbby you know I don't like breaking up with girls they either get really upset or really angry, can't you do it for me" He replied in a whinny voice.

"Im not breaking up with her for you she will probably kill me, why don't you do lots of things she hates so she will break up with you."Gabby replied loving her new idea.

"That's brilliant, but what are we gonna do until she breaks up with me, I can't not kiss you for a few weeks" Troy said.

"We could have an affair, no telling anyone just sneaking around". She said with a cheeky look on her face.

"I'm okay with that." he said kissing her the two then carried on doing what they had spent the most of last night doing.

**A Couple hours later**

Troy was currently running kisses down Gabby's body loving each time he heard her moan and new that he would never get tired of it they were on about to begin round ten or eleven. they were going at it when Gabby's phone rang. she picked it up and saw on the screen that it was shar.

"It's shar" she stated.

"Leave it your a little busy right now" he panted.

"What if its an emergency, I'll pick up and if its not I'll tell her I'm busy." She said picking up the phone but moaning at what Troy was doing to her.

"Hey gabs everyone's here your on speaker even candy's her but the only ones missing are you and Troy, do you know where he is? is he with you?" sharpay asked.

"nope, not with me I can't really chat right now" she panted out.

"Why are you breathing so heavily" Chad asked.

"Oh god" was all gabby could say at this moment because of what Troys tongue and body was currently doing to her.

"Are you doing what I think your doing? because if you are thats gross" shar said.

"I'll call you back" she hung up the phone and continued what they were doing wrapping her legs around him, and hearing him grunt.

"Trrrroooooooy" she moaned feeling close.

"Oh Gabriella" he moaned back.

"Harder, faster, please Troy" She moaned desperate to get the pleasure that was building. He grabbed her legs and put them on his shoulders allowing him to go deeper as he pumped into her as hard and fast as he could, he could feel her walls beginning to tighten around him milking him. With one more thrust they both came yelling each others name.

After a few minutes once they had got their breaths back Gabby decided to phone Shar back.

"Hello?" Sharpay's voice came through.

"Hi! Its me sorry bought that I was busy running and i hurt myself"

"Of course meet us at the mall love ya"

* * *

It had been a few hours since Gabby had called Shar and everyone was currently at Starbucks, after Troy had made up some excuse for not picking up his phone and not being at home, then Gabby had to explain to Shar that she really was on a run but Sharpay being Sharpay still hadn't believed her so Gabby just said she would tell her later, Sharpay was one off the few people Gabby would trust with her life .

"Do you guys wanna come over for a sleep over just in case we don't see each other till after christmas" Troy asked the everyone. Everyone looked at him as if he was stupid everyone was going to Gabby's for Christmas.

"But Troysie I thought we could have some fun tonight, but I guess a sleepover will be okay." Candy said in her normal horrible voice but not forgetting to look at Gabby like she had won a game or something, but Gabby just smiled thinking of what had happened between her and Troy.

"Uuummmm, I wasn't talking to you candy." Troy said looking over at Gabby who looked as if she was about to burst out laughing.

"I...umm...have to go over there." Gabby said knowing she would start laughing if she stayed any longer. She got up and walked over to the counter and ordered something to eat.

"How come I'm not invited" Candy moaned.

"Because I'm the only one out of everyone who can tolerate you and to be completely frank I don't really want you there." Troy replied shrugging.

"Uh I'm leaving you can apologize to me when ever you want" Candy replied leaving everyone but Troy and Gabby were shocked.

"I can not believe that just I am so bored of pretending to like her." Miley said with Kelsi, Jason, Zeke, Taylor, Ryan and Chad all agreeing, leaving a shocked Sharpay and Gabby who had both thought everyone really like her.

"We thought you like her." Sharpay said shocked.

"Who?" Jason asked while kelsi explained the situation more clearly for him.

"We hate her." Ryan stated.

"So are you guys up for the sleep over." Troy asked.

"Yeah but we are going to see each other at Christmas." Shar said.

"So what I was thinking of an excuse so we could have a sleep over." Troy said

"Okay we will be their but until then me and Gabby are gonna have a little chat." Sharpay said looking at Gabby only to see Gabby groan and put her head in her hands.

"come on" Sharpay said dragging her out of the coffee place and home were they could talk.

**At shar's house gabby's POV**

"So who were you with" Sharpay asked me, right I have two options stick to my lie, but the again Sharpay knows me way to well or I could tell the truth.

"I don't know what your talking about" I replied I guess I'm gonna lie then.

"Cut the crap, who was it? do I know him? was it that Italian guy Tom was talking about? It was a guy right?" shar said I guess I'll have to tell her she won't tell anyone.

"It's Troy" I replied waiting for an answer, I looked at sharpay to see her mouth wide open and her eyes about to come out of their sockets. Then came an ear piercing scream. Followed buy Ryan bursting through the doors obviously just arriving home, followed a few seconds later by the rest of the gang who must have been dropping him off.

"What happened" Ryan asked looking rather scared I couldn't help but laugh at their faces.

"Are you shitting me?" sharpay asked me with a grin on her face ignoring her brother and everyone else. I rolled my eyes at her she really is a drama queen but i still love her, although shitting me?

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked her laughing slightly. She hit me over the head with a pillow making me fall of the bed.

"Seriously what the hell is going on?" Ryan asked.

"Big sale!" Sharpay said unfortunately I said at the same time "there was a spider" we both looked at each other.

"uuummmm...there was a spider at a big sale that i didn't go to"Sharpay said I put my head in my hands and groaned slightly. In the corner of my eye shar was looking pleased with herself .

"seriously what happened?" Miley asked.

"Shars...pregnant!" I said looking at shar who looked as if she was about to kill me.

"Couldn't you just stick to the spider?" she asked me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer i own nothing**

* * *

_Previously_

_"Big sale!" Sharpay said unfortunately I said at the same time "there was a spider" we both looked at each other._

_"uuummmm...there was a spider at a big sale that i didn't go to"Sharpay said I put my head in my hands and groaned slightly. In the corner of my eye shar was looking pleased with herself ._

_"seriously what happened?" Miley asked._

_"Shars...pregnant!" I said looking at shar who looked as if she was about to kill me._

_"Couldn't you just stick to the spider?" she asked me._

* * *

"No I am not pregnant, you don't need to know what was going on because we do not want to share for all you know one of us could be married." Sharpay replied getting slightly angry.

"Okay well seeing as we are all here why don't we just have the sleepover here" Ryan suggested.

"Okay I'm going to get my stuff" Troy said walking out with everyone else who was doing the same except for Gabby who had spare stuff here.

**With Troy. Troy's POV**

I just walked out the door when I saw derek the football captain coming towards me I really don't like him!

"You are just like I thought Bolton!" he said clearly drunk.

"and what did you think?" I asked him rolling my eyes.

"That your just like me, using girls the latest new is that you were treating candy horribly, the whole school will know soon I wonder what will happen when you get back and everyone will know your just a player." Then he walked off, I do feel bad about leading candy on maybe I should invite her over to the sleepover and break up with her after the christmas break.

**Half an hour later **

After considering my options I decided that is what I would do so I was driving back to shar's with candy after I had apologized to her, I hope Gabby doesn't mind I do love gabby I just feel so bad, but gabby will understand. We arrived at shars house and just as I was about to ring the door bell candy said.

"I love you troy" I looked at her shocked and replied not knowing what to do "I love you too".

I heard shuffling a few behind the door but ignored it and rang the bell, sharpay opened the door and I saw her give candy a glare and look at me and gave me a disappointed look. Then she took us into the lounge were everyone but Gabby was.

"wheres Gabby?" I asked

**Gabby's POV a few minutes earlier **

Me and shar where coming back from the kitchen when we heard people behind the door we press up against it to hear.

"I love you Troy"

"I love you too"

I felt my heart break into a million little pieces and looked at shar who told me to go upstairs and she would be up soon.

The moment I got up the stairs an into Sharpays room I broke down, it was all a lie he probably never even loved me. I was laying in a ball when I heard shar come in and hugged me.

"He is just an arsehole sweetie" she said rocking me i nodded, after a few minutes we went into shars bathroom and I cleaned myself up shar put make up on me around my eyes so you couldn't tell i had been crying.

"Are you sure your going to be okay?" she asked me I nodded and did the smile, not really caring that shar new it was fake, but the others wouldn't know because i have no reason to be sad. Me and shar got are stories straight saying we were talking about christmas and we didn't look at the time. I also practiced pretending everything is ok, then shar practiced not killing Troy and Candy. When we were both ready we did our top secret good luck handshake and went downstairs.

'Hi guys what took you so long" Taylor asked, this is it what we had been practicing I was praying sharpay remembered it "talking about christmas" we both said at the same time, everyone looked pretty happy with that I even managed to give Troy and candy a smile.

"Candy I am so glad you could come" shar said with a sickly sweet voice. Everyone walked into the lounge with me and shar behind, high fiving each other, the others turned around and we just laughed maybe I will get through this.

Crap!crap!crap! Candy and Troy are making out while everyone is watching a movie, shar is clenching her fists and I want to curl up in the corner and die... thank god they pulled away... only to say they love each other I looked over at shar who was looking at me and I mouthed plan B, she nodded and carefully got out her phone and rang me making sure no one saw her.

_I saw you with your new girl just yesterday  
And I feel that I must confess  
Even though it kills me to have to say  
I'll admit that I was impressed  
Physically just short of perfection  
Gotta commend you on your selection  
Though I know I shouldn't be concerned_

I looked at my phone and picked it up, seeing everyone was looking at me its acting time." Hello...really...OMG!...me and shar will be over in a sec...luv ya."

"what is it" shar asked me "we have to go sorry you guys" I replied. We got in the car and drove to my house. Tom came over and we had a girls night out going to a new club, I didn't want to go but they said it would be fun.

**

* * *

**

The next morning

I woke up in some one else's living room with a really bad headache I looked around and didn't remember. James (the italian guy) came into the room with some water and a tablet, he handed it to me.

"what happened last night, I didn't to anything bad did I?" I asked a bit scared of the answer. He chuckled slightly "no, but I know that some one named Troy is an arsehole and you didn't want to go out last night." He said smiling at me. I smiled back until I thought about having to go home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

_Previously_

_**The next morning**_

_I woke up in some one else's living room with a really bad headache I looked around and didn't remember. James (the italian guy) came into the room with some water and a tablet, he handed it to me._

_"what happened last night, I didn't to anything bad did I?" I asked a bit scared of the answer. He chuckled slightly "no, but I know that some one named Troy is an arsehole and you didn't want to go out last night." He said smiling at Me. I smiled back until I thought about having to go home._

* * *

"Well thanks for letting me stay" I said, deciding I should probably leave now.

"Well I didn't think you would like your parents to see you like that, do you want me to drop you off" he asked I of course nodded.

James had just dropped me of and I saw everyone and their parents cars. I opened the door as quietly as I could and closed it and stood on the first step unfortunately my mother hears like a hawk.

"Gabriella Montez!" she shouted at me from the kitchen.

"The one and only" I replied, about to walk away when everyone even Tom walked in, looking like they had very little sleep.

"Do you have any idea how worried we have been?" My mom asked me.

"Im sorry...I..." couldn't really think of what to say.

"was that James?"Tom asked me smirking. I will not hit him, I will not hit him, I will not hit him.

"If you must know yes it was" I Saw my dad was going to make a comment so I interupted him "and nothing happened he just took me to his place and I slept on the couch as I was too...lets say sleepy to tell him were my house was. He is a very nice young man and the perfect gentlemen." I replied everyone seemed pretty happy with my statement...well everyone except Troy, but I couldn't give a doodle-pop!

Everyone decided to have lunch when Troy pulled me into the spare room.

"What do you want Troy" I asked sighing a crossing my arms. I had to look at the floor I couldn't look into his ocean eyes.

"You" He said kissing me I wanted to pull back put honestly I really didn't want to pull back. Luckily air became an essential.

"But you love candy" tears where forming in my eyes "I heard you" I added.

"No I love you" He said leaning in again.

I had to do this for me if I didn't I would regret it. "don't!" I stated he looked at me confused.

"You have to stop! seriously! Stop leading me on. I don't deserve this, to have my heart broken every five minutes, do you know what its been like for me every time I have seen you with one of your girlfriends. Or when finally I say how i felt about you I hear you say you love candy the next day. If you really love me you would have broken up with candy by now." I walked out of the room and saw the girl's outside we went up to my room. I assume Shar told them what happened and they were listening to mine and Troy's converstaion.

"You have know idea how proud we are of you for doing that" Shar said rubbing my back.

"I'm proud of me to" my voice broke half way through my sentence "it just hurts so much right now" I said now crying.

"we know sweetie, but it will get better. You will find some one better" Miley said.

"we promise" Taylor added.

I gave them all a week smile. We talked for a while about lots of stuff mainly Christmas because it was tomorrow. We were getting kind of bored so we went down stairs, to find only the parents. Lucky for me No boys.

"where are the boy's?" Kelsi asked.

"They left, Troy looked pretty upset about something" Jack (Troy's father) said.

"I think he was over reacting over what ever it was he said something about his life isn't worth living and that he was moron" lucy said laughing slightly.

"I think they went back to ours" Caroline (Chads mums) said.

We all walked into the kitchen and we decided to watch some TV.

**Troy's POV (with the boys)**

I can't believe it the one girl I truly love, the only girl I have ever loved is gone, and I made her leave me because I am a complete moron.

"I need her" I stated.

"Dude just because you've said it a million times doesn't mean she is going to walk through the door and jump into your arms. Infact you mopping around and not showing her she is the one you love is pushing her further away from your arms" Chad said everyone else nodding along.

"For starters dump candy". Ryan said.

"done!" I Yelled a little loud.

"When?" everyone asked me simultaneously.

"The moment I realized what I was doing to Gabby" I said sighing I really was an arse hole.

"you just have to hope it works it self out" Zeke said.

"but I need her" I said again hearing everyone groan.

**With the girls. Gabby's POV**

All the girls were in my room sleeping, but I couldn't sleep, I just kept thinking of Troy. I heard a tap on my balcony and looked up to see Troy standing there, I glanced at everyone else to check if they were asleep. I walked over to him and opened the door he took my hand and lead me over to my bed.

"what do you what Troy" I asked.

"Just let me explain, I need you not to interrupt me okay?" He said I nodded.

"Your the one I love, I never loved candy when she said I love you I panicked. I broke up with her, please I want you forever not anyone else. I love you. He said. I looked at him to see if he was lying and I just saw the truth.

"How do I know something like this won't happen again." I asked.

"Every girl I have been with was a distraction because I have been in love with you and I thought you didn't feel the same. But when I look at you everything else stops and nothing matters as long as you are with me and your happy. I know we are young but I also know I don't ever want to spend a day without you, without hearing your laugh, Smelling your amazing sent or looking in your eyes. I. Love. You. Only you." He said cupping my cheek.

"I love you too, but this is your last chance no more mistakes" I he nodded and and he had a stupid grin on his face which made me laugh.

"Your laugh is amazing just like you." He stated and I couldn't help but through myself at him. We climbed into bed and feel asleep looking forward to Christmas.


	6. Epilouge

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

_Previously_

_"How do I know something like this won't happen again." I asked._

_"Every girl I have been with was a distraction because I have been in love with you and I thought you didn't feel the same. But when I look at you everything else stops and nothing matters as long as you are with me and your happy. I know we are young but I also know I don't ever want to spend a day without you, without hearing your laugh, Smelling your amazing sent or looking in your eyes. I. Love. You. Only you." He said cupping my cheek._

_"I love you too, but this is your last chance no more mistakes" I he nodded and and he had a stupid grin on his face which made me laugh._

_"Your laugh is amazing just like you." He stated and I couldn't help but through myself at him. We climbed into bed and feel asleep looking forward to Christmas._

* * *

**The next morning Gaby's POV**

I was in that place, you know the one were your not asleep but your not awake either. My senses where there I just couldn't be bothered to get up I could hear voices I recognized, I smelt my mom's cooking form downstairs with the smell of Troy who I realized was next to me because I could feel his arms around me. The voices were starting to wake me, so in some vain attempt to block them out I buried my head into Troy's chest.

"Go away" I groaned and I heard him chuckle.

"It's not funny, I was asleep" I said looking up at Troy who had a grin on his face.

"Then go back to sleep" He said pulling me in between his legs and wrapping his arms around my waist again.

"Only for ten minutes then everyone gets here!" Sharpays said and I suddenly became aware of the 8 other people in the room.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Don't tell me you forgot Christmas" Miley said the moment she said it I realized it was Christmas. I jumped out of bed.

"Come on! Guys lets go! I wanna see all the presents" I said jumping up and down. Sharpay joined me and we both ran down the stairs in to the kitchen where my mom was making breakfast.

"Well seeing as you too are up first, help your self" My mom told us.

"I am going to have a bit of everything" I said looking at the breakfast, there was pancakes, bacon, hash browns, tomatoes, sausages, about every type of egg possible to make, toast which included lots of different spreads, fruit, cereal and lots of different pastries.

"Me too!" Sharpay said, both of us taking a seat and filling our plates. A few minutes later everyone else came down.

"Guys! Stop save some for me!" Chad said screaming thinking he might miss out on food.

"How much do you need to eat" Zeke asked me and shar. We both looked up and glared at him.......he looked pretty scared.

"I thought girls never ate much, only salads and their always on diets" Troy said looking at all us girls as Taylor, Miley and Kelsi all dug in to their food.

"You don't get it! Its Christmas" Kelsi said.

"So?" Troy asked confused.

"From Christmas day to New Year we let ourselves eat what ever we want, then the rest of the year we watch what we eat" Miley said.

"Except for special occasions" Taylor added.

"fair enough" Ryan said looking pleased with our answer along with the rest of the boys.

The door bell rang, my mom opened it and I heard all the gangs parents. Everyone ate breakfast and the gang were sitting in my room chatting with a movie playing in the back ground. We decide to open the presents tomorrow night on Christmas eve.

"I think might be the best christmas I have ever had" Troy whispered in my ear which made me shiver he pulled me closer to him as I was sitting on his lap.

"and whys that?" I asked him turning to face him.

"Because I got to spend it with you, the most amazing beautiful girl on the planet" He said which made me blush.

"I think its time we made it official, will you Gabriella montez be my girlfriend" He asked me, I had been waiting to here that from him since I was about ten I am so happy right now. I heard the girls squeal obviously listening to our conversation.

"I would love to be your girlfriend" I said wrapping my arms around his neck to pull him into a soft sweet kiss. We pulled away from the kiss for air he mumbled he loved me against my lips which I said back to him, before we both kissed again.

"And so it starts" Chad said. we both turned to him confused.

"I am never going to see my best friends again" Chad said "You will be to busy making out or..........you know" he said shuddering at the thought, I tried to hide my laugh, I think everyone did but it didn't really work.

"I am serious guys! Think about how gross they are gonna be when they start you knowing" Chad said.

"Start?" I asked.

"eeeewww don't tell me you already have. That's gross. I am scared for life" He said.

"You know that time when sharpay called Gabby and Gabby said she was running and hurt herself" Troy said chad nodded.

"Well, I know for a fact that she was not running, she was with me!" Troy said, I wish I had a camera chads face was priceless. It is so much fun messing with him.

"Its natural, don't act all Innocent, we have all heard you and taylor before, be lucky you haven't walked in and seen Troy and Gabriella" Zeke said.

"Yet" Troy added which made me giggle because everyone pulled a disgusted face. This really was a fun Christmas.


End file.
